


Mind Over Matter

by RilesClexa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boarding School Henry, CEO Regina, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Housekeeper Emma, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Emma Swan, New York City, Orphan Emma Swan, Overbearing Cora, Police Officer Emma Swan, Slow Burn, Workaholic Regina, parenting, teenage henry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RilesClexa/pseuds/RilesClexa
Summary: AU, New York. Emma Swan is a house keeper who aspires to be a police officer. Regina Mills is a high-flying insurance company CEO who frequents the hotel where Emma works. No Storybrooke, no curse, no magic. Slight OQ in the beginning, but definitely slowburn SwanQueen. First attempt.





	1. Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in many years and my first ever Swan Queen fanfic. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Alternative universe, no Storybrooke, no curse, no magic.

Her muscles were burning, but she wouldn't relent. The stop watch on her wrist told her that she still had one minute to go and she'd be damned if she'd give in before her repetitions were complete. Ignoring the cool beads of perspiration rolling down her forehead, Emma gritted her teeth, squeezed her eyes shut and continued her chin-ups.

"C'mon Swan! Keep it going strong!"

August's voice was dimmed by the heavy metal music blasting in her headphones, but the message was crystal clear.  _Don't give in, no matter how hard it gets._

Not something that Emma needed telling twice, that had basically been her motto her entire life. She was no stranger to pain and struggle. Abandoned on the side of the road as a child, she had been bounced around the foster systems of Boston for as long as she could remember. Most families had either deemed her too troubled or else adopted her but later conceived children of their own and she was once again left to the whims and fancies of the system. Not that every family had been terrible of course, but some had been far worse than others. Alcohol and drug abuse, near starvation, neglect, physical violence, inappropriate unwanted sexual advances, Emma had encountered them all. It was no wonder she had fallen into a lifestyle of never trusting, constantly running and watching her back. Always in search of  _something_ , her purpose. She had almost convinced herself that she would never fit in anywhere.

She pushed the memories away as the stopwatch ticked down and felt her stomach muscles clench as she pulled herself up for one final lift, shaking in exertion. There was no point focusing on the past, she couldn't change it and it only brought back unwanted pain.

Exhaling deeply, Emma slowly lowered herself down as her watch beeped, thankfully ending her work out session. She removed her I-pod headphones and tucked them in her short pockets, as August gave her a crooked grin, throwing her a towel.

"Good job, you beat your personal best today."

'I better have, the way you pushed me! At this rate I'll have more muscles than you soon,' Emma joked, dabbing the sheen of sweat from her brow and upper lip. August nudged her elbow, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Keep dreaming buddy. You're gonna need me to keep on your back if you want to get into the academy!" He ran a hand through his short cropped black hair, a welcome style from his usual bohemian shaggy cut.

Emma took a drink from her water bottle as she wiped down the equipment she'd just used, picked up her bag and headed for the exit, a spring in her step.

'You told me I'm already doing better than half the guys in your division!'

August eyed her as she lent against the doorway, cocking her head. His eyes never left hers as he started bicep curls.

"You are, but you're not meant to remember me saying that!" He watched her bounce on the balls of her feet, a bundle of nervous energy. "You'll do great today."

Emma clucked her tongue, tucking loose strands of blonde hair behind her ears. The second-hand clock above the weights floor read 5.15 AM. Too early for any sane person to be awake by her standards.

'I hope so. It's just a psychological oral exam, the usual for any hopeful applicant.' She flashed her charming smile at him, watching his muscles strain, 'I gotta run, I'll be late for work.'

"Drinks tonight? Tell me how it goes?"

'You bet, meet you at The Ginger Man at 6?'

"Sure thing, take it easy Em.'

Emma waved goodbye and jogged out the coloured doors of  _Blink Fitness_ , headed for her car; a bright yellow, somewhat beat up VW; Bug as she liked to call it. Time management wasn't really her strong suit, but gosh damn, it would have to be if she wanted keep paying the bills.

She couldn't afford to lose everything she'd worked so hard to build.  
Not this time.

\---

House keeping wasn't really Emma Swan's dream job of choice. It was only supposed to be a temporary position while she was studying in Boston. Yet here she was, 3 years later, working for one of the most prestigious hotels known to New York. The fast paced, high demand, physically challenging shifts with routine hospitality duties such as cleaning toilets, vacuuming, mopping, stripping and making beds made from fabric more expensive than her whole months wage, wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind when her long time best friend Ruby Lucas had excitedly invited her to come and rent with her in the Big Apple. Still, the pay was higher than she could've asked for and it wasn't as though she could exactly complain about her work environment.

The  _New York Palace_  was 55 stories of impressive regal architecture, sweeping staircases, high arching ceilings textured in brilliant colours of gold, browns and creams, lacquered wooden floors with plush carpets and stunning skyline views displaying every angle of the vibrant city.

Working 5 days a week, 7 hours a day, Emma had enough money to live relatively comfortably even if she felt ridiculously out of place in her maid's uniform. A knee-length black dress, with rounded white collar complete with box pleat waist apron. A far cry from her usual attire of skin-tight jeans, biker boots, white tank top and trademark red leather jacket. But still, a job was a job and it was nice to work in a building where immaculate high standards were the norm.

Sometimes it simply made Emma feel out of place. She'd come from a lifestyle where money was always tight, food coupons and thrift shopping were a weekly routine and sleeping in her car when no other accommodation was available seemed almost second nature. The lavishness of this hotel and the people in it were a stark contrast to the life she'd lived.

Emma tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator to arrive so she could finish servicing the last of the rooms on her list. She smoothed the hem of her dress nervously, observing the guests entering and exiting the lobby. They all looked a million bucks. She felt under dressed and suddenly wished she were invisible. There was enough on her mind today, without having to feel inferior also.

With a start of shock her gaze landed on a tall, lanky brunette in a stained chef's uniform leaning against one of the entrance windows staring in her direction, looking severely out of place. Bright red streaks, nose rings, tattoos and dark smoky eyeliner were not common place among residents in the halls of the  _Palace_.

_What the heck was she doing here?_

Emma abandoned her cleaning trolley and briskly marched over, trying to stay as professional as possible.

"Look at you, Maid Swan!" Ruby Lucas wolf-whistled as the blonde approached her, a cocky smile plastered on her red painted lips.

'What are you doing?' Emma hissed, grabbing Ruby's arm and leading her to the door way, 'You know you can't be here when I'm on shift Rubes!'

Emma tried to ignore the elegant customer's stares of disapproval as Ruby let out a loud snort, throwing her hands up dramatically.

"And why not? Can't a best friend come and visit her favourite gal before her big police interview?"

Emma hushed Ruby as politely as possible, keeping her voice at a dangerous whisper.

'Look, that's super sweet, but nobody here knows that I'm applying to be an officer alright? I need to keep this job and that means not advertising to the world about potential replacements, so let's keep it on the down low for now.'

Ruby raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, pursing her lips.

"This job is turning you into a whole different person Em, you need to chill out. You really are mad at me for visiting you on the clock, huh?"

'I'm just really not supposed to entertain friends while I'm here,' Emma mumbled.

"And since when does Emma Swan take orders from anyone?!"

Emma sighed, exasperated.

'I love you Ruby, but you really don't get it. I try not to draw attention to myself here. This…' She gestured around the lobby at the ornate furnishings, 'This isn't me. I don't fit in, but it's the best paying job I know. I just want to do my work and get out without any hassle.'

"Uh huh. Well I'm sorry for barging in and disrupting prim and proper Madame Emma Swan during her daily duties." This time it was Emma's turn to snort and she felt herself relax a little. Trust Ruby to never take anything seriously.

'I've got to get back to work, but thanks for the encouragement, I'll need it.'

Ruby gave her a short hug with an "I'll see you back at home" and watched her friend make her way back through the crowds to the elevator.

"Hey Emma!" She called mischievously. Emma span, rolling her eyes.

'What?!'

"Maid, police officer…You've really got thing for uniforms! It's hot!" Ruby winked, laughing.

Emma considered making a rude hand gesture as she pushed her cleaning trolley into the elevator and pressed floor 47. Instead she smiled, waved and watched Ruby dance out into the street, obviously pleased with herself. Emma let out a long breath as the doors closed, glad to be away from her boisterous house mate and the throng of seemingly endless crowds. She could feel the beginnings of a slow stress induced headache.

She'd never anticipated the end of a shift so much.

\---

Regina Mills was the epitome of high class, always dressed to perfection in designer labels. Today was no different. She'd carefully selected a charcoal Altuzzara pencil skirt, with a white Sachi chiffon pleat blouse. As it was approaching fall and temperatures were cooling down, she'd donned a double breasted black stretch faille jacket. Opaque stocking clad legs led to shiny Louboutin pumps. A splash of red lipstick accentuated her plump lips. Jewelry, simple yet elegant, a thin gold necklace and sapphire studded earrings complimented her appearance. Her looks turned heads and she knew it.

CEO of the acclaimed Walker-Mills Insurance Company, Regina definitely meant business. The chains were actually owned by her mother Cora Mills, an esteemed millionaire, who had appointed her daughter as Executive after the sudden unexpected passing of her husband Henry three years ago.

Hardly the sort of person to let grief overwhelm her Regina had thrown herself into her work and in a matter of years had transformed the company into one of the country's leading businesses.

In truth Regina was so well off she never needed to work another day in her life, but she found the power and notoriety far too scintillating to resist. Plus it kept her busy and helped her stay centered. There was nothing she hated more than feeling out of control.

She almost never took lunch breaks but today was an exception. Robin had arrived in town late last night and she barely saw him enough these days as it was. The two had met in San Francisco, his home town, at an impromptu board meeting with the company's leading shareholders. Robin himself was a successful entrepreneur, manager of the  _Merry Men_  pubs which were scattered along the west coast from Seattle to San Diego.

He'd met her outside her work, looking dashing as always in an Armani navy skinny fitting suit, pressed white shirt and black oxford loafers. The two had dined together, chatting casually. Even though Regina owned her own apartment, generously bought for her by her mother for her thirty first birthday, she preferred to spend her time in hotels – it was less isolating and gave her a much needed sense of escape.

She smiled warmly as she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind and leaned into his embrace.

As passionate as she was about her career she also longed for companionship, romance, and true love. Something to chase away the loneliness that gnawed away inside her. She knew deep down that her heart was her one weakness. Cora had told her that often enough growing up.

She'd spent her life trying to meet the approval of her mother. Somehow she realized that no matter how hard she tried, she would never quite succeed.

 _I deserve this_ , she told herself. A small relief from the dizzying reality of stock markets, meetings and long hours of overtime.

She suppressed the noise of pleasure building up in her throat as she felt Robin's lips trail along the side of her neck.

"Not yet dear," she managed to breathe as the doors of her private elevator opened.

'Forgive me, I can hardly resist you Regina. I missed you so much,' he replied in a gravelly voice, following her to the room. Her heart swelled at his words. She couldn't help it.

Usually calm and composed Regina turned, key card in hand, burying herself in his solid chest.

"And I you,"

She looked up into his brown eyes, tracing the stubble on his chin with her delicate fingers. He pulled her into a deep kiss as she fumbled with the door. Without watching where they were going and still wrapped up in each other's arms they stumbled into her room. Regina's fingers were already unbuttoning her jacket.

_2 months, she'd waited too long._

"Oh, crap!"

Suddenly she froze realizing they were not alone. Tearing herself from Robin's grasp she spun to see an attractive blonde woman halfway through making the bed, staring awkwardly in their direction. She'd obviously dropped the pillows in shock, they lay abandoned at her feet.

The housekeeper hurried to retrieve them, bending low and Regina's eyes lingered a little too long on the curve of the muscles in her arm. Her throat had tightened, she found it hard to speak.

"I-I'm so sorry Mrs. Mills, I was told you wouldn't be returning until after dark," The woman stuttered, delicately placing the pillows in their correct place.

'It's Miss.' Regina replied curtly, wetting her lips with her tongue.

"S-sorry?"

'I'm not married. It's quite alright Miss…?'

"Swan. Emma Swan," The woman said, watching the well-dressed couple before her. Regina saw her eyes land on Robin's left hand and widen as she noticed the thick gold wedding band on his ring finger.

_Shit, this was not good._

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

As the situation unfolded Emma was finding herself increasingly uncomfortable and somewhat flustered. She'd heard rumors of the famous Regina Mills and even seen pictures of her on the covers of business and finance magazines such as  _Barron's_  and  _Forbes,_  but they definitely did not do her justice. The woman in front of her exuded authority and grace. She was absolutely stunning. And lived a life that Emma could only dream of.

'Well, that will be all Miss Swan, I think your services are no longer required.'

Emma frowned, twiddling her thumbs. She knew this lady was just trying to cover her tracks. The man she was with was obviously married and not to Regina. That could do damage to such a distinguished reputation.

"With all due respect, I'm not supposed to leave until I've finished."

Emma almost flinched as Regina took defiant steps towards her, her mouth tightening into a hard line.

'Are you disobeying a direct request from an esteemed client?' Regina scowled, her deep chocolate eyes staring into emerald ones.

"N-no ma'am," Emma tried to hold her ground, but failed miserably. She bit her lip, fidgeting.  _God damn this woman made her nervous._

'Good. Because the next time you talk back to me, I will make sure you never return to this workplace again.' Emma seethed, opening her mouth to argue, but promptly decided against it as Miss Mills kept advancing forward. ' _Is that clear Miss Swan?_ '

The scent of Regina's perfume and the proximity of this amazing, if not intimidating woman had Emma's head swimming. She could smell spiced apples and cinnamon, see the vein pulsing in Regina's neck. So close they were almost touching. She knew she should be frightened, but Emma couldn't help the butterflies that shot straight to her stomach as Regina's eyes looked her up and down momentarily, as though daring her to retaliate.

"I think she understands Regina," Robin's calm voice cut through silence and Emma jolted, as though she'd only just remembered him.

Regina took a step back, pleased and gestured to the door. Emma felt the strong desire to punch her, but quite fancied keeping her job, so she just ground her teeth together and made her way to the exit.

'Do try not to forget your place again Miss Swan. You are only the  _help_  after all. One can be easily replaced.' Regina smirked, folding her arms across her chest.

_The help, am I?_

Emma turned at the doorway, staring fearlessly into the brunette's eyes. She mock curtsied, a cocky smile on her face.

"Your wish is my command, Your Royal Majesty,"

She didn't bother waiting around to see Regina's outraged expression as she shut the door much louder than she would've liked and stormed down the corridor.

Emma had literally never encountered someone so infuriatingly rude! The fact that she was also the most attractive woman she had ever seen only angered her further as mixed feelings wracked her body. She took the stairs two at a time, trying to push the encounter out of her mind, blowing air from her cheeks slowly in an attempt to calm down.

Deciding that it was completely ridiculous and pointless to even think that she could harbor any kind of feelings for that arrogant, aristocratic piece of work (despite what her body was screaming at her), Emma endeavored to focus her attention on gathering her wits for the impending police assessment as a way of distracting herself.

When all was said and done she had much more pressing things to worry about than Regina Mills.


	2. Walls Could Talk

The raucous laughter inside the pub seemed to calm her as she chinked glasses with August, sinking back into her bar stool and grabbing a handful of peanuts.

"I told you you'd nail it!" August smiled, placing his half empty stein on the counter, clapping her on the back. Emma smiled, weakly.

"It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought." Emma replied, shaking her head. "Routine questions; why did I want to be a cop? Have I ever stolen anything? If a lady was being attacked in a park by another person what would I do? What do I have to offer the force? They wanted to get to know the  _real_  me. Figured I should just be as honest as possible and I guess they liked the results."

"So…what now?" August leaned closer to her. Probably an attempt to block out the loud noise of patron's shouts as they squabbled over the scores of the ice hockey game being shown on the enormous plasma TV in the corner. Chicago Blackhawks vs Tampa Bay Lightening.

"Well, I've got my Job Standard Test in about 2 weeks at the NYPD 13th precinct and  _if_  I pass that I'll get a pre-hire interview." Emma took another swig of her beer, massaging the krink in her neck. She was absolutely exhausted.

"If it makes you feel any better, the boys loved you." August winked. Emma smacked him in the shoulder, staring. She pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail.

"What?!"

"My partner called me after you left and said you had a lot of potential. Honestly, I think the Captain's decided you're in already,"

August was nearly knocked off his seat as he felt Emma's full body weight smash into him, a vice-like hug, as she squealed at the top of her lungs.

"Really?!" She questioned, releasing her grip only as she noticed he could barely breathe. Her heart was hammering inside her chest.  
 _This was her fucking dream job and it was coming true._

"As real as I am buddy. Just kick ass at the physical and you'll be fine!" His eyes glowed proudly as he watched her excitedly lean over the freshly polished bar, ordering another round of drinks in her enthusiasm. She deserved this, after everything life had thrown at her.

August grinned, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his navy blue detective shirt, finding the confines of  _The Ginger Man_  just a little too overwhelming for his liking tonight. He loved the atmosphere, the old school wooden textured furniture, electric candle chandeliers, and brass low lit lamps lining the counter top. Booths with bench seats. An assortment of eclectic beer and wine glasses showcased along the back wall above the beer taps. A five minute walk from Emma's work, it was central to Midtown. Not usually overly crowded, except on game night like tonight. Which is exactly why it made the perfect spot for end of the day drinks.

Emma thrust two glasses into his hands and August's eyes widened.

"Angel's Envy Em? I haven't seen you drink bourbon in years!"

"Time to celebrate!" She groaned as the alcohol seemed to light her throat on fire as she took a healthy swig. Similar to the way that Regina Mills had set her body ablaze with unexplained arousal earlier in the day. She pushed the flashback from her mind and scowled. "Plus, I had a rough day,"

She really didn't want to think about Regina-high-and-mighty-Mills right now. But as hard as she had tried to forget about her all day, that damn brunette just wouldn't leave her head. She had spent most of the afternoon trying to reason with herself – the woman was a millionaire, completely out of her league and having an affair with a married man! Well, as far as Emma could tell. She was quite certain siblings or family members didn't embrace the way she'd caught them doing.

It was ridiculous, Emma thought, finishing her first bourbon far too quickly. That woman didn't even remotely like her.  _So why the fuck is she in my head?_

She tried to forget the way Regina's eyes had blazed in anger at her insolence, that perfect pink tongue running over dazzling white teeth. How that distinctive scar above her lip made her mouth all that more appealing. How that shade of lipstick complimented the blush that had crept up Regina's neck when she'd noticed she wasn't alone. And the electricity that had been in the air as they'd stood defiantly staring each other down…well, that had been enough to make Emma want to kiss her right there.

She groaned in annoyance, sinking down into her bar stool, nursing the second glass of bourbon. Despite the promising prospect of her dream job and the fact that her body was tingling from the alcohol already, Emma Swan felt as though her emotions were quickly spiraling out of control and there was nothing she could do to stop it. All because of that damn woman.

"Uh oh I know that look," August smirked in her direction as he watched her bury her head in her hands.

"I'm so fucked August," Emma drawled, resting her chin on her hands in defeat. She looked remarkably like a scolded puppy, he noticed. He slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled his bar stool closer, sighing.

"Alright Swan, who is she?"

\---

Regina stared at her phone as she sat at her desk, tapping her fingers on the smooth surface. She was restless, irritable and unable to concentrate. And she most definitely did not want to answer the call that was lighting up her phone every few seconds. Resigning herself to the fact that it would be worse if she didn't answer, she picked up the device.

"Hello?"

"Regina! What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Regina sighed, annoyed and rubbed her temple with her free hand.

"Nice to hear from you too Mother," She quipped back.

"Don't take that tone with me." Cora snapped, her voice an angry whisper. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't, I've simply been previously engaged,"

"Oh darling, you don't honestly think I'd believe that. The Walkers and I are very close." There was no mistaking her meaning. She had found out.

Regina froze in her seat, her blood running cold. Her silence didn't go unnoticed.

"Were you going to tell me? About Robin?"

"H-how…" Regina tried to compose herself, "How do you know?"

"I'm not blind Regina, I do  _own_  the company. You and I both know I have eyes and ears all over Manhattan."

"In other words, you had me followed? I'm thirty one Mother not twelve!"

"And I have appointed you as CEO of MY very important business, I need to know the whereabouts and activities of my leading representatives," Cora replied, unashamed.

"I can't believe you!"

"Nor I you, daughter. I did not raise you to spend your free time gallivanting around with the  _married_  son of our top associate." Cora's voice turned menacing. "You will end it,  _now_."

Regina had to force herself to breath, willing herself not to break out in tears.  _How dare her._  She should've known her mother would go to any lengths to control every aspect of her life.

"And if I say no?" She had meant for it to sound confident, but all that managed was a breathy croak.

"Don't be ridiculous Regina. We all know you're not accustomed to a life on the streets. Don't make me reduce you to that."

Regina wanted to hit someone, throw something. She could barely contain her rage. She said nothing.

"I'm coming to town in a few weeks' time, I expect we'll be meeting for lunch as usual? I'll hear an update from you then. I know you'll make the right decision."

The line went dead. Regina didn't even notice her phone was flying across the room until it had shattered against the far wall.

"Shit!"

Shaking with anger, her mother's words still ringing in her ears, Regina marched briskly to her alcohol cabinet and poured herself a double dose of apple cider. Downing it in one go, she refilled her glass and made her way to her bedroom, abandoning the piles of paperwork on her desk that she had promised herself she'd finish tonight.

Robin Walker was the only thing that made her feel grounded and safe throughout her crazy life. How on earth was she supposed to give that up? Her throat closed and her chest tightened painfully at the thought of having to call things off with him. She knew it was wrong, morally, to be sneaking around with a married man. She knew he had a lovely wife and child back in San Francisco, but even that hurt too much to think about. There was just something about him, so calming, so right, that made it impossible to give him up.

No, she would not do it. She wouldn't allow her mother, of all people, to take away her happiness.

Her anger was slowly ebbing as she rested on the edge of her bed, slipping off her stilettos, readying herself for sleep. Her eyes fell to the unmade bed and a pang of agitation shot through her as the unwanted flashback with the house maid was brought to the forefront of her mind. The memory of that Swan woman set her teeth on edge. She swallowed down the annoyance, along with her cider, trying desperately not to remember the feelings that had sparked through her body as Emma's emerald eyes had stared into hers. Ridiculous. It wasn't  _arousal_  she had felt, it had simply been amusement, Regina tried to tell herself.

Nobody had ever stood up to her like that before. A smirk tugged the corner of her lip upwards.  _Quite impressive she had to admit._  That annoyed her even further. The woman, as attractive as she may have been with those beautiful blonde curls and long toned legs, was nothing but a common cleaner, required only to do her job and preferably in silence.

As Regina settled back against her pillows, she realized how lonely she truly was. Robin had been called away back to business in the Upper East Side and wouldn't be available for the next few days. Although she had accepted his apology, she wished he would have stayed with her. Her chest heaved, a certain sadness overwhelming her. She had worked so hard to build this life, this relationship and it was now being threatened. Tears began to leak down her face and she aggressively wiped them away. Regina Mills did not cry.

She pulled her laptop towards her, checking the time. Eleven PM, perhaps Henry would still be awake? It never hurt to try. She logged into her computer as the cider finally began to kick in, numbing her feelings and clicked her son's Skype profile to start a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your hits and kudos! Super appreciate it. I apologize for the short update, but more is coming soon!


	3. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amazing response! I appreciate all comments, negative and positive.
> 
> Minimal OQ (I hate it as much as the next SQ Shipper), how will Regina and Emma handle their feelings?

Robin cleared his throat, setting down his knife and fork on his empty plate. Lunch at Per Se never disappointed. The restaurant was an acclaimed New York interpretation of fine-dining cuisine located in the Time Warner Center at Columbus Circle, featuring a serene and intimate environment. Today he and Regina had dined on Island Creek Oysters and Sterling White Sturgeon Caviar. He'd just finished off his gin and tonic, smacking his lips in approval.

"I'm going back to San Francisco."

Regina delicately set down her glass of Grand Cuvée champagne, smiling. Today her immaculate nails were painted blood red, complimenting her attire of a pearl white Prada pant suit with a Red Valentino black silk blouse.

"Well of course dear, isn't that why we're having this little send-off celebration as always?"

Robin reached across the table, covering her hands with his.

"No Regina, I mean I'm going back to San Francisco. For good."

The change in the woman opposite him was immediate. Her joyous sparkling eyes were replaced with something he'd never seen in her before. Sadness…and fear. He watched her struggle to find words, mouth opening and closing in shock.

"My father's offered me a very lucrative position and I just can't refuse…" He tried to explain hastily. Regina held up her hand, interrupting him.

"Please don't try and pass this off as a business opportunity Robin, we both know you better than that." Anger laced her tone, but she could feel tears beginning to sting her eyes. "How much did my mother pay you?"

"What?! Regina don't be absurd…"

"How much?!"

Regina slammed her fist down on the table, causing nearby customers to glance in their direction, muttering at the outburst. Robin quickly lowered his voice.

"Your mother did contact me I will admit…But that's not why I'm leaving. I would never do that to you. I-I just can't do this anymore."

He knew that whatever he said now was meaningless. He could already tell he was breaking her heart right this minute.

"Then why?" Regina's voice was almost child-like, pleading, something she cursed herself for mentally. "We have such amazing times together,"

Robin blew air from his cheeks averting his eyes. He waited two heartbeats, three, before speaking.

"Marian's pregnant."

Regina's spine stiffened and she removed her hands from his, draining what was left of her champagne in an almost unladylike fashion. She wiped her eyes with her napkin and glowered at him from across the table. She should've know this was too good to be true.

"Regina please, try to understand…"

She laughed harshly.

"Oh, I understand dear. I understand that you swore your love and devotion to me, when really I was just a casual fling on the side. All those lies – promising you would leave her for me if I would only wait a little longer for you."

"I didn't expect this to happen…" He faltered, at loss for what to say to comfort her.

"Spare me Robin. I think you've done quite enough damage for one day," Regina rose, throwing down her napkin. "It's been nice. I hope you and your precious family are very happy together."

"Regina, wait!" He rose, reaching for her, but she'd already turned to leave.

She didn't wait, couldn't. She had to get out of there as fast as she could. She would not allow herself to break in front of him.

"Goodbye Robin,"

She marched down the stairs of the restaurant, ignoring the bubbly doorman and strode out into the busy street, hailing a cab. She never looked back. Her heart was throbbing painfully as though shattering into a thousand pieces and she wondered briefly why she'd ever put herself in this situation.

Well, never again.

It wasn't until she was isolated in the safety of a fast paced taxi that she burst into tears, allowing herself to silently fall apart.

\---

Ruby found Emma lounging on the couch, flicking mindlessly through the cable channels, when she returned home from work.

Their small white wash two bedroom town house over in Bronx, was relatively tidy, cozy and cheap. Wooden floorboards stretched the length of the house with a baby blue tiled bathroom and toilet in the back. An open planned modernized dining, kitchen and lounge room, was the centerpiece of the whole property. The kitchen even came with a built in reverse cycle air-conditioner, dish washer and convection oven. Everything was well lit and warm. Over all, the two women lived reasonably well.

"Hey stranger, how's it going?"

Ruby dropped her bag on the counter and sauntered over to the fridge, pulling it wide to inspect its contents. She sighed, they needed to do another grocery run.

"Fine." Emma grunted, opening her third beer. She kicked off her shoes, sinking deeper into the couch. Ruby pulled out a box of pizza and microwaved a few slices, picking at the left over pieces.

"Sure sounds like it…anything you want to talk about?"

She heard Emma sigh and switch off the TV. A second later she was perched on the small oak dining room table, moving the daffodils that lived atop it to the other side.

"This woman at work is driving me nuts," Emma ran her hand over her face, as though washing without water. "And the worst part is, no matter how mean she is I'm completely and totally into her!"

"The famous Miss Mills eh?" Ruby replied, taking a hearty bite of her Hawaiian flavoured food.

"How the heck do you know?"

"August." Ruby winked. Emma scoffed.

"Ugh, it's so weird that you guys hang out now." Emma groaned, fiddling with her hair. She flexed her muscles, stretching her back out.

"Stop avoiding the subject," Ruby combated, walking over to the couch and flopping down. Emma drank her beer, delaying. "Out with it Ems."

Emma flopped down on the seat opposite Ruby, handing her a beer and began explaining her day.

\---

Servicing Regina's room had quickly become Emma's favourite part of the day. Although she had barely seen her in over a week, she was always hopeful, eagerly awaiting the next time they crossed paths. She knew she was probably wasting her time. She didn't even know what to expect, if anything, only that she craved the other woman's presence. That fact in itself annoyed and confused the hell out of her, but she couldn't be bothered fighting it.

Today she found herself working the afternoon shift and as usual always left Regina's room until last. As she wheeled her trolley inside, she was surprised to find the TV blaring at an ungodly volume so she walked over to turn it off. As silence descended upon the room she had the sudden urge to look around. Try to get to know this woman more when she wasn't around. Maybe then she wouldn't be so hostile, if they had some common interests?

Moving to the window sill, she began to polish, running her eyes over the interior of the room. It was void of almost anything personal. Miss Mills was known to book stays for extended periods at a time, weeks; maybe months, yet there was nothing to suggest that she was anybody outside of who she presented herself to be at work.

Serious and professional. Did she have any hobbies? Any outside interests? Emma ran her hand along the work desk, glancing at the papers piled there. Bills, work schedules, invoices.

Her eyes landed on a photograph in the corner of the desk, a tall lanky, handsome boy around fourteen years of age. He sported a short shaggy mop of dark brown hair, hazel eyes and an infectious grin. The logo on the basketball he was holding read "Cats Academy, Boston". She picked up the picture, smiling and traced his features with her finger.

Was this Regina's child? He certainly looked like her. If so, who was the father? And why was the kid all the way in Boston?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice cutting through the air.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Regina Mills stood in the doorway, just a little bit more than pissed off. She stormed over and yanked the picture out of Emma's hands, who noticed the woman was swaying ever so slightly. Was she drunk, at four in the afternoon?

"Did I give you permission to touch my things?"

"I'm sorry, I was just looking," Emma responded, taken aback. "He's a handsome kid…"

"I didn't ask for your opinions. In fact I didn't ask for you to be here at all. I specifically requested to have you removed from servicing my rooms anymore. So why you are standing in front of me is a mystery." Regina knew she was being deliberately spiteful – but after the afternoon she'd just had with Robin, she seemed no better way to take out her rage. She was the perfect target.

Emma tried hard not to get angry at Regina's rudeness. She could smell the definite hint of champagne on her breath. She didn't want to start a fight.

"Look, Miss Mills, I apologize."

"You can apologize by leaving." Regina poured herself a glass of apple cider. Emma held out her hands, concerned and grabbed her cup. "Get your hands off me!"

Regina jerked herself away from Emma's touch, spilling more than half the drink on the plush carpet.

"Lady, I really don't think you need to drink anymore. You're already obviously drunk." Emma tried to reason, raising her hands in defense. Regina defiantly sipped her drink, anger blazing in her eyes. She really didn't have time for this.

"You wouldn't have a clue what the fuck I need!" Regina slammed her glass down on the table, nearly cracking it in the process.

"What the heck is your problem? I'm just trying to help you." Emma retaliated, bending down with a cloth in hand to mop up the spilled liquid. She muttered to herself: "Stuck up cow."

Regina felt something inside her break. Emma stood and before she knew what was happening the wind was knocked out of her and she was sailing backwards into the wall, Regina's forearm pressed against her throat. She winced in pain, not used to someone manhandling her. Regina's face was right up against hers and it wasn't really like any of the fantasies Emma had in mind. She felt this woman was bordering on insane, so why was her heart beating _so_ fast?

"Fuck you," Regina spat, "Consider yourself fired."

Emma gripped Regina's arm, trying to ward her off. She didn't take kindly to people invading her personal space, especially not with a past like hers.

"Let go of me, now."

Emma spoke calmly, but inside she was anything but calm. The last time someone had her up against the wall, she had been seventeen and desperately trying to escape the clutches of her foster father's seemingly relentless advances. Emma of course knew defense and subduing moves, but using them on a drunken client seemed like a very poor choice of action.

 _I need to distract her_.

Emma's survival instincts were kicking in. 

Regina seemed not to hear her, obviously the alcohol had consumed her completely because all Emma heard was ranting and raving, something about broken hearts and broken trust. She was too busy focusing on not having a panic attack, so instead Emma did the only thing she could think of.

"And another thing…"

Regina was cut off abruptly as she felt soft velvet lips press against her own, kissing her deeply. Emma pushed her body into Regina's, making a small noise in the back of her throat. Regina felt herself instinctively kissing back and was so surprised that she dropped her arms to her side, inadvertently allowing an escape. Emma's mouth was hot, wet and sweet, completely consuming her. The kiss was over before it had even begun and before Regina could speak Emma had maneuvered her way out from underneath her and disappeared from the room without a word. Regina stared after her, fuzzy and drunk, pressing her fingers to her lips as though trying to understand what just happened.

_What the fuck was she doing?_

\---

Ruby stared at her, open mouthed, unable to speak. Emma huffed, crossing her legs and cricking her neck.

"So basically, I'm fired." She said, shrugging.

"Hold up...You kissed Regina fucking Mills?"

"That's not really the point…she said she'd fire me."

"Who cares you're already getting into the police force. You kissed Regina!"

"Okay I get it, jeez. I-I dunno…I panicked…I wasn't thinking. She was drunk. It wasn't exactly the world's greatest move." She chewed her lip, worried.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?"

"Of course I am! She was drunk Ruby, what if something really bad had happened to her? I was so busy being mad at her for her bitchiness that I didn't even find out."

"She didn't exactly give you a chance, pinning you up against the wall like that. Which I have to admit is kind of hot." Ruby winked, readjusting herself on the couch.

"Shut up!" Emma sighed. "This is such a mess. I don't know what to do. This is not how I wanted to approach the situation."

"Well your boss hasn't said anything yet so I'd just assume you're in the clear for now. If anyone should get in trouble it's her, assaulting you like that!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it…" Emma rubbed her eyes. She hadn't realize how tired she was until just now.

"Oh man, you've got it so bad." Ruby nudged her in the shoulder. "C'mon lets watch some movies to distract you. There's nothing you can do about it now."

Emma nodded in defeat, relaxing herself into the couch, but her mind was only focused on Regina and how she could've handled the entire encounter better. She couldn't get the feeling of Regina's lips on hers out of her mind and as far as she was concerned, she didn't want too. Even if the woman was stubborn and annoyed the life out of her, it made her head spin, the thought of kissing her again. Little did she know that a certain brunette was tucked up in bed halfway across town, thinking exactly the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for your continued support, I really appreciate it!

The room was almost claustrophobic, filled with men and women pushing their bodies to the limit. She finished the circuit in under four minutes. Her lungs were burning, her muscles screaming in protest and sweat was pouring from what seemed like every inch of her skin.

But god fucking damn it, she had done it.

"Swan! Front and center!"

Emma half limped to the middle of the room, standing tall in front of the Police Commander, squaring her shoulders. The commander was six two, a no-nonsense kind of man with a heavy set build and well-groomed grey mustache. He looked as though he had been fighting in wars his whole life; a thin scar ran from the corner of his left eye to the middle of his cheek, his eyes were hard and charcoal in colour. His mane of silver grey hair was slicked back beneath a black peaked police cap. He wore his rank insignia, two yellow bars, proudly on his chest. They looked freshly polished.

"Emma Swan reporting for duty!" Emma cracked a smile, taking in great lungfuls of air. He didn't move a muscle, just stared at her. She began to feel uneasy. Then he spoke.

"Congratulations Swan, you start next Monday."

Emma's mouth fell open in shock.

"S-sir?"

"I assume you haven't developed a hearing problem since your medical exam recruit," Captain Richard Fowler smirked, a grin tugging at his lips, a welcome break from his usually stony gaze.

"But the pre-hire interview sir?" Emma faltered, hardly daring to believe what she was hearing. Adrenaline was surging through her veins. "The processing…?"

"What do you think this is Swan? I'm telling you you're hired!"

Emma momentarily forgot her place, overwhelmed and flung herself forward, enveloping the surly Captain in a hug.

"Thank you so much!" Emma's eyes welled with tears as Richard patted her on the back awkwardly. She broke away, flushed, wiping her eyes.

"It would be an honour to have you on the force Emma," he said seriously, "You outshone any other applicant by far. And what I've heard of you from Detective Booth is more than impressive."

_August, the sneaky bastard._

"I won't let you down sir." Emma inclined her head, fingers twisting together behind her back.

"I don't doubt it recruit. You can pick up your uniform and badge at 0800 hours Monday morning at the precinct. Now let's move out!"

Emma rushed to grab her bag, absolutely ecstatic, fumbling for her phone. She felt like she was on cloud nine, absolutely invincible, overwhelmed with excitement and pride.

She was an official member of the New York Police Department! Nothing, absolutely nothing in the world could replace this feeling. She hit August's name on her speed dial, needing to share the amazing news.

\---

Regina watched the steam rise for a few minutes before stepping under the hot spray of the shower. Letting her muscles soak and relax she tried to focus her racing mind.  
_  
Robin had left her. She had been kissed by Emma Swan._

Her life was quickly turning into a disaster zone and at this stage she wasn't sure which of the preceding events troubled her more.

Her head was spinning and she let the scalding water stream over her face, a mind numbing comfort.

She couldn't get the feeling of Emma's lips off her own or shake the emotions the kiss had evoked, like she was alive for the first time in forever. Even if it had been for the briefest of moments. Not even Robin, who she thought had been her true love, had made her feel this way. And that scared her senseless. She owed Emma an apology and she knew it – but had been desperately putting it off. Regina Mills rarely apologized for anything or to anyone. But this had simply been gnawing at her for days.

She washed her hair slowly, deliberately, soaping up her skin with the apple scented body wash she favoured. She needed to step up and take responsibility for her actions. She couldn't have this woman thinking she was some kind of barbaric drunk who went around abusing hotel staff. She needed to get her life back on track, take back the control she felt was so quickly slipping from her grasp.

She couldn't ignore the dull throbbing between her thighs as her mind wandered back to Emma Swan. She couldn't understand it. This house keeper, this  _commoner_  as her mother would've called her, was invading her every waking moment and she was without defense. Impure thoughts flashed through her mind – and she found herself not wanting to stop them.  _They were only thoughts._  And god knows she needed a bit of relief now and again. Her fingers slid down her body, touching, exploring.

She felt her own teeth sinking into her bottom lip so hard she thought the skin would break at the thought of Emma's lips pressed against her own again; hot, demanding, persistent. Those luscious lips trailing down her neck, teeth scraping her collarbones. Those damned beautiful fingers cascading down her front, across the swell of her breasts and the curve of her hips. She imagined the noises Emma would make and the way her emerald eyes would darken with lust as she reached down further, boldly, and slid her fingers through Regina's dripping wet folds, so wanton and ready…

"MOM! Dinner's ready!"

Regina jerked back to reality, startled and cursing as Henry's voice pierced the silence. She groaned, frustrated and removed her hand from between her legs, shaking her head.

"Coming dear!" She replied, her voice slightly breathless.

She sighed, her heart steadying as she leant her forehead against the cool tiles in front of her. She hadn't fantasized in years, trust an interruption from someone as important as her son to ruin her mood. Rinsing off, she dried herself and stepped into a fluffy dressing gown, combing her fingers loosely through her brunette locks.

Wiping the fogged up mirror with the flat of her hand she stared at her reflection halfheartedly. As try as she might, she just couldn't get this woman off her mind. It was inevitable. Emma Swan would be the death of her. She padded into the dining room.

"What took you so long?"

Her son stood at the dining table, which he'd carefully set with place mats, cups, cutlery, glasses and a big pitcher of his favourite orange and mango juice. He'd even found some cinnamon scented candles and lit them.  _Bless his heart_.

Henry Mills was fourteen years old, tall, skinny and handsome. His dark brown hair had grown longer since the last time Regina had seen him, a shaggy mop with a sweeping fringe covering one eye. A light peppering of freckles dotted the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Luckily he had skipped the acne phase that most boys his age went through. He looked healthy, happy and much more grown up than Regina would have liked. It had been far too long since his last visit, she noticed, heart stinging. She hated having him live so far away.

"I apologize dear, I had a rather rough day in the office. I was trying to unwind." Regina replied, embracing him in a warm hug. She relished the way he held her tightly in response, "You're getting too tall."

"Or maybe you're shrinking, I heard that happens with old age." Henry smiled, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Watch that tone young man, or you won't get any apple pie for dessert!"

"Aww Mom…" He whined, pulling out her chair for her as she moved to sat down, "You know that's my favourite!"

"I'm only joking darling," Regina sighed, taking in the sight of the food in front of her. "This looks great Henry, I didn't know you could cook!"

He sat beside her, digging his fork into the pasta and twirling it. He looked so pleased with himself.

"Everybody gets to learn how to cook at CATS." He said proudly, shovelling his food into his mouth, "Spag bol is my specialty!"

CATS Academy was a private preparatory college in Boston that Regina had sent Henry to when he was eleven. When she'd been appointed CEO of  _Walker-Mills_  she regretfully hadn't had the time or resources to continue home schooling Henry as she would have liked. There had been plenty of schooling options closer to home, but CATS had seemed like the best choice – offering a range of diverse courses and electives and being well known for its reputation as one of the top boarding schools in its area. Being out in the country had always suited Henry better; and although Regina missed him every day, she had made the decision to give him the best chance he could get education wise. There was no price too dear for her little Prince. Nothing compared with quality time though.

"And what subjects are you taking next semester?" Regina asked, thoroughly enjoying her meal. Before Henry had the chance to answer she added: "Don't talk with your mouth full Henry, it's rude."

That earned her a pair of rolled eyes and noisy chewing.

"I'm taking English Lit, photography, fine art and history. For electives I chose creative writing and art history."

This surprised Regina, as she had always been drawn to mathematics and science. Logic and numbers were her strong suit.

"I thought you wanted to be a doctor?"

"I did, but I found I suck at maths and science. I really want to write…like be an author." Henry explained, finishing his food. He pushed his chair away and headed for the stove, aiming for seconds.

"Leave room for dessert!" Regina called, smiling. "Whatever makes you happy, I'll support you."

Henry returned, his plate piled high with spaghetti and meatballs. He looked shocked.

"I thought you'd be mad," He pushed his chair in, wolfing down his food. Such a messy eater.  _Teenagers._

"Why on earth would I be angry?" Regina placed her hand on his, causing him to look up, sauce splattered across his mouth. She resisted the urge to reach over and dab it off with her napkin.

"You always said that writing and art were  _lesser_  career choices," Henry shrugged. "That they'd never get me anywhere. That it would lead to lower class jobs like housekeeping and kitchen hands because I wouldn't be talented enough to earn a proper wage. You always said I was too good for foolish ideas like that."

Regina's heart fell. Was that really how she had presented herself to the world? Lording herself over others, simply because she had a higher paying job in a business oriented career? She made a mental note to correct her ways of thinking, especially around her impressionable son.

"Maybe I've had a change of heart."

Henry beamed at her and she felt herself warm inside from the love she felt for him. She couldn't bear the thought of him having to leave for fall semester in a few weeks. The oven dinged in the background right as she placed her fork on the empty plate. Absolutely delicious.

"Apple pie!"

She loved the way Henry still maintained his child like excitement at the prospect of dessert. She hoped he would never lose that, it was so essential to who he was.

"Well how about you go and choose a movie in the theater room and I'll bring it out to you when it's cooled down a little?" Regina suggested, gathering the plates as she stood. He nodded vigorously and bounded off through the apartment to the lounge room as she put the dishes in the sink and began to soak them.

Knowing him he'd choose another one of his action packed blood and guts movies. Not particularly her cup of tea. But Regina didn't care. It was well worth it just to be able to spend time with him when it was available. He made her grand, luxurious and usually lonely penthouse feel so much more like home.

\---

It was Emma's last day as a housekeeper. She had been assigned to deep clean one of the private function rooms for an upcoming meeting hosting many of Manhattan's top financial shareholders about the impending changes in the stock market.

 _The New York Palace's_  architectural centerpiece, the Village Mansion spaces offered five distinctive rooms, each outfitted with every technology and amenity required for presentations, breakout sessions and other corporate events. The room selected for today's board meeting was the Madison Room, a 19th century drawing room designed by Stanford White, one of the most influential architects of the American Renaissance. It boasted vaulted ceilings lines with a trio of landmark chandeliers, solid marble columns, plush seating and classic artwork that evoked the splendor of a bygone era. Wall panels featured the original work of 19th century French painter Pierre-Victor Galland, while picturesque views of St Patrick's Cathedral and the Palace Courtyard rounded out the awe inspiring venue that could host up to one hundred and sixty guests.

Emma felt like a royal every time she stepped into these rooms. It truly was palace style, nothing short of spectacular. She briefly wondered if Regina owned a house similar to these halls – she certainly presented herself as the type who was basically royalty.

As she pushed her trolley into the center of the room, marveling the vastness of it all she noticed a young boy sitting at one of the tables, reading a book. He looked small and out of place, a hint of familiarity about him.

"Hey kid, lounge room's back out towards the foyer," She called, jerking her thumb to the side. He looked up with a smile, startled as she addressed him. "This room's off limits."

"Sorry," He mumbled sheepishly, before turning his eyes back to the book he was reading. Emma sighed.

"Really kid? I gotta get this place done before lunch, the meeting is at two." She approached him, tucking her hands into the pockets of her apron.

"But I'm just reading." He replied, innocent and wide eyed. "Plus it's too busy out there, there's so many people. Not really my crowd."

Emma blew out air from her cheeks. She knew how he felt. It wasn't  _technically_  a problem that he was here, she just wasn't supposed to socialize on the job. But lord knew she could use the company.

"Kind of a loner huh?" She smirked, standing over him. The title of his book read  _American Art: A Cultural History._  "You planning on being the next Picasso?"

Henry turned his hazel eyes to meet hers and closed his book, a wide grin on his face.

"Considering Picasso was Spanish I'd say not." He retorted smartly, "I suppose I could work on my accent,"

"We have a regular stand up comedian ladies and gentleman. He'll be here til Thursday, come back anytime!" Emma bowed, laughing, enjoying the witty banter between them. Usually she avoided kids at all costs, but this one, he was actually alright.

"Next Saturday actually, then it's back to school for me." He hopped off the chair, holding out his hand. She shook it. "My name's Henry."

"And I'm Emma. Emma Swan…"

"Cool! Nice to meet you." He seemed genuinely interested. "So, you clean here?"

"Observant little critter aren't ya?" Emma joked, starting to wipe and polish the large table in front of them. Her muscles still burned as she flexed them. It reminded her of her recent job victory. She could see the banner of future Detective Swan looming on the horizon.

"My Mom says cleaning jobs are for drop outs and the underprivileged." Henry said seriously. Emma felt a pang of shame wash through her. "But you don't look like someone who would want to do this for  _real._ "

"Your Mom sounds like a charmer kid, seriously." Emma shook her head, rolling her eyes as she cleaned. There's only one person she could think of who would talk like that. She cast her mind back to the photograph in Regina's room. "Wait are you…?"

"Henry! What are you doing in here?"

Henry turned as Regina Mill's voice echoed throughout the great hall. His face split into a wide smile and in ten steps he had crossed the width of the room to grip her in a huge hug.

"Mom!"

Emma's heart had leapt to her throat and felt as though it was trying to ram its way out, it was beating so hard. She'd tried to ignore Regina ever since their little  _encounter_  last week. God damn it, now she'd made friends with her son? What were the chances?

"I hope you're not bothering Miss Swan while she works."

Emma could hear the click-clack of heels on the wooden floorboards as Regina moved forward. She should've known who was approaching, but had been so wrapped up in her conversation with Henry she hadn't bothered to pay attention to her surroundings. She was in a rather compromising situation, bent all the way over the table to polish the wood and she could distinctly feel Regina's eyes on her. She straightened and made herself face them, clearing her throat. Nervous was an understatement.

Regina on the other hand was ridiculously flustered. The last thing she had expected to see as she entered the room to set up her meeting was the very object of her desire and frustration, talking and laughing with her own son. Her gaze had traveled up the curve of Emma's legs, noticing the way her tight black dress had bunched at the waist, almost too revealing, as she leant over that table.

A blush had tinged the older woman's cheeks as she'd imagined, without Henry present of course, how sinfully delicious Emma's hair, drawn in a tight ponytail, would look fisted in her fingers. The way her body would shake and quiver if she'd taken several steps forward and pressed herself against Emma's back, pinning her to the table with her hips.

_Pull yourself together Regina, this is not the time for a naughty maid fantasy._

"No he's fine, he was just hiding from the masses." Emma nodded briefly, gesturing to Henry. Regina's thoughts came crashing back to the present moment. She looked slightly taken aback, almost grateful.

"Well thank you Miss Swan for keeping him company. He likes to wander off on his own. Quite the little adventurer." Regina smiled, a genuine smile, ruffling her son's hair. Henry groaned pushing her hand away.

"I'm not  _little_  anymore Mom." He insisted, standing tall as though that would prove his point. "Hey, can I go and pick something lunch from menu?"

"Of course, I'll meet you there soon, I just have to have a little chat with Miss Swan." Regina stated.  _It's now or never Mills._

 _Great_ , Emma thought,  _Time for World War Three._

Instead she smiled and waved at Henry as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Cool! I'll see you around Emma!" He returned the wave, turned on his heel and scampered from the room.

The silence that enveloped the two women as soon as he left was almost palpable and it was acutely obvious how very  _awkward_ this was going to be. Emma shifted from one foot to the other, desperately trying to resist the uncomfortable feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Fancy seeing you here," She said, lamely, as an attempt to break the tension. Regina flicked her eyes to Emma's.

"Yes well, considering I'm the host of this meeting, I thought it prudent to come prepared," Regina quipped back. "Look Miss Swan, I'm sorry…"

"What?"

Whatever Emma had expected her to say, it hadn't been that. The blonde woman was staring at her, disbelieving, hand fallen limp by her side. Regina rubbed her forehead.

"I'm trying to apologize to you about the other day." Regina sighed, moving closer. Her deep chocolate eyes were swimming with emotion and Emma felt if she didn't look away she would be lost in them.

"I-I wanted to apologize too." Emma breathed, exhaling hard. It felt good to get that off her chest.

"What for?" Regina's brow crinkled in confusion. "I acted unprofessionally and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

"I'm sorry for kissing you."

Regina had stepped right up close to the house keeper, unsure why she was invading the boundaries between worker and client. Although she'd been avoiding Emma like the plague, something deep inside kept pulling her closer and the fantasies she'd imagined had done nothing to quell the fire that sparked inside her whenever this woman was around. She was just drawn to her.

"Are you?" Regina's voice had deepened considerably and Emma didn't fail to notice. Her breath hitched in her throat, she swallowed thickly.

"Yes…" She replied, "It was completely inappropriate. You could have reported me for sexual harassment."

"You're right, I could have." Regina whispered, reaching out to touch Emma's hand, without really knowing why she was doing it. Emma didn't move, she'd been frozen to the spot as she felt Regina's hand on hers. She felt her back digging into the table behind her. "But you could've reported me for violent misconduct against a staff member and I would have been banned immediately."

"But here we are," Emma rasped, finding it very difficult not to be distracted by the alluring scent of Regina's perfume and the warm touch of her hand. It was so different to before; soft and relaxing.

"Here we are indeed."

Regina's eyes flickered to Emma's lips and Emma found herself relishing the effects she was so clearly having on the older woman too. She noticed Regina's mouth was dry and almost made a noise as she watched that delicate pink tongue dart out and wet them. Her body was tingling all over.

"I accept your apology Miss Mills,"

"Thank you. And I accept yours."

Regina noticed the way Emma's fingers curled on the table behind them, clenching, the way her throat moved as she swallowed heavily. The electricity between them was all consuming. She nearly had a heart attack as Emma leant forward, her lips brushing the shell of her ear. Warm breath was streaming down her neck, causing goosebumps to ripple across her flesh.

"You won't have to worry about me bothering you anymore,  _ma'am_."

Regina looked startled and confused as Emma drew away, noticing she immediately missed the heat of their proximity. The husk of Emma's voice was still ringing in her ear, but it didn't match up with the words she'd said.

"What do you mean?"

Emma smirked at the way Regina looked so gosh damn kissable when she pouted like that.

"It's my last day, I quit."

Regina's heart felt as though it had fallen out the bottom of her stomach. She tried to keep her face as stoic as possible.

"I see,"

It was all she could say, she felt like she'd been punched in the gut.

"Don't look so glum Miss Mills, I thought you'd be pleased." Emma cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to make you feel the need to resign." Regina admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "I barely got to know you."

"And you  _wanted_  to get to know me?" Emma laughed, "That was certainly not apparent when you had me pushed up against the wall in your room. I am only the  _help_  after all."

"In case it slipped your mind, I apologized to you just now Miss Swan, I don't know what else you want me to say." Regina retorted, growing annoyed. "I'm sorry for treating you the way I did."

"Don't worry Your Highness, I didn't quit my job because of you." Emma's emerald eyes shone indignantly. Regina folded her arms across her chest.

"So why did you?"

Emma suddenly reached out and grabbed both of Regina's hands in her own, pulling her closer, until their bodies were flush up against each other. She loved the way Regina's cheeks coloured as a blush grew upwards from her neck. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt now, that she was affecting Regina in much the same way as the woman affected her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emma's voice was barely audible, their lips inches apart. They seemed to always end up this way – desperate for each other's closeness without actually ever admitting it out loud.

"I believe I do, that's why I asked." Regina's wit knew no bounds. Emma sunk her teeth into her own lip, marveling at how luscious and beautiful Regina's own mouth was. As always.

"There's one way to find out…" Emma drawled, her breath ghosting Regina's. She wanted to drink this woman in, utterly consume her. She simply couldn't help herself.

"W-what's that?" Regina cursed herself as she faltered on her words, too busy trying to ignore the dull throbbing spreading through her body. She wished Emma would just kiss her already.

"Invite me. To lunch."

Emma had made sure her lips had brushed Regina's with every syllable she'd whispered. In a flash she'd moved away, back to her trolley and began packing her things.

_Damn you._

Regina stood stock still, weighing up her options. This little game of cat and mouse had every fiber of her body ignited. She wanted nothing more than to get to know this intriguing woman and if being friendly, something she was not known for doing, was the only way to make sure she was able to unlock the mystery of Emma Swan, she wouldn't pass up the opportunity. A few moments ticked by. Regina composed herself, unfolded her arms and let her scarlet painted lips break into a smile.

"What do you say Miss Swan to a lunch of your choice with a view and the best glass of apple cider you've ever tasted?"

Emma grinned in response.

"Got anything stronger?"


End file.
